baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Naughty Cat
Baby Hazel Naughty Cat is the twenty-ninth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Baby Hazel's mother * Katy * Budgie * Goldie Description Instructions Baby Hazel's little cat, Katy is becoming too mischievous these days. Baby Hazel is fond of her cute Katy and pampers her very much. Today she wants to give a shower to the naught cat. Help Baby Hazel in giving Katy a shower, getting her ready and play with her. Little Katy is not just naughty but gets angry soon. Be with Baby Hazel and keep an eye on the naughty cat! Level 1 Baby Hazel wants to give Katy a nice warm bath whereas Katy hates bathing. Katy is not just mischievous but also is an indolent cat. Help Baby Hazel in convincing Katy for bath. Also help Hazel in setting Katy's bath tub ready. Keep pampering little Katy and tempt her by showing toy mouse to convince her for bath. Level 2 Wow! Baby Hazel has successfully managed to give bath to cute Katy. Now it's time to get the naughty cat ready. Help Baby Hazel in drying the furry cat and then get her ready. She is also aware of Katy's hygiene care; Help her in cutting Katy's nails carefully. Pick nice collar and hair-bow for her. Level 3 Now Katy is feeling fresh and clean. But she is hungry as it is her meal time. Help baby hazel to feed Katy, her favorite meal. Be with Baby Hazel and little Katy when they play together and have fun. Have a blissful day with Baby Hazel and her naughty cat. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Bath time Katy was seen sleeping and dreaming of catching a mouse. Budgie was wondering what Katy was dreaming about and woke her up. Katy became angry and tried to knock the cage over with a pillow. When Baby Hazel arrived, Katy hid under the bed. Baby Hazel asked Budgie where she was. Budgie told Baby Hazel that she was under the bed. Baby Hazel carried Katy to the shower. Baby Hazel allowed Katy to sleep for more time so that she can set up things for her shower. She filled up the bath tub with water and bubbles. Then, she woke Katy up. Katy became angry and went to the corner. Baby Hazel promised Katy to feed her fish for dinner. Katy didn't want to go into the water and the player needs to put a mouse toy in the bath. Baby Hazel will clean the cat with soap, shampoo, water, and brush. Level 2 - Getting dressed After the bath, Baby Hazel will dry up Katy with a towel. Then, Baby Hazel will dry her up using hair dryer. Katy will become exasperated after seeing herself from a mirror. Baby Hazel will use a comb to tidy her hair and use a nail cutter to cut her nails. Then, use accessories to make Katy more beautiful. Level 3 - Meal time Katy was angry because she didn't see any fish. Baby Hazel thought she wanted milk. However, Katy rejected the milk. Baby Hazel remembered that promise and gave Katy a fish. Katy wanted to eat Goldie too. Baby Hazel played ball with Katy. Katy tried to get the fish. Baby Hazel became angry and stopped her. Therefore, Katy decided to continue playing with the ball. When a ball of wool rolled to her, she messed up and got stuck so Baby Hazel had to unstuck her. Finally, she carried her. Gallery BabyHazelNaughtyCat1.png|Title screen BabyHazelNaughtyCat2.png|Katy dreaming in level 1 BabyHazelNaughtyCat3.png|Baby Hazel setting up in level 1 BabyHazelNaughtyCat4.png|Katy taking a bath in level 1 BabyHazelNaughtyCat5.png|Katy getting dried in level 2 BabyHazelNaughtyCat6.png|Katy with necklace in level 2 BabyHazelNaughtyCat7.png|Katy getting the fish in level 3 BabyHazelNaughtyCat8.png|Katy playing with the ball of wool in level 3 Trivia * This is the first time Budgie and Goldie made an appearance. Category:Games